Kon's erotic quest in Konoha
by mochi-mochi-oishii
Summary: Shinigami in Konoha! And Kon gets up to mischeif... Rukia gets heartbroken, just realizing her love for Ichigo. PLEASE REVIEW! bleachxnaruto
1. the hot spring

BTW: I know this sorta sucks but just read it… :P

And this is my first fan fic so don't insult me that harshly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gondaime's office_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade (aka gondaime) was behind her desk, waiting impatiently for three certain teenagers.

She drank some green tea and a brisk knock came from the magohony door. 'Come in.' Tsunade said, snapping her fingers.

A pink haired girl wearing a red top and a beige skirt came with a blonde hair boy and an expressionless black haired dude. They were known as Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Sai.

'I have a D rank assignment for you. You are to fetch our honoured guest and tour them around Konoha. This must be done perfectly, as when we die, we would be treated with utmost respect. They would be arriving near Ichiraku Ramen,' the 5th hokage said with her serious expression.

Just as she expected, there would be a loud outburst.

'That's just fing crap!' Naruto roared bashing his hands on the table. 'I want to go on a proper mission! I wont do it!'

Naruto's screaming was muffled as Sakura placed her hand over Naruto's mouth. 'Well, we better be going!' Sakura said and she jumped out of the window with the still protesting Naruto followed by Sai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Soul Society_

_Kon's me me diary_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First, some introductions. I am Kon.

**K**ing

**O**f

**N**ew york.

Just kidding. I feel so bored, there is nothing to do. I WANNA SEE BUXOM YOUNG GIRLS, NOT STUCK WITH ICHIGO!

I am sooo jealous! That stupid guy with long-ish hair gets to be with Rukia! ITS NOT FAIR! I AM STUCK WITH GUYS! I WANNA BE WITH BABES!

Well, we are going to the world of the living in this place called kon…kon…

Whatever. I only remember the Kon bit because I am Kon! This village really respects me… Oh, the senkai gate is opening! I hope they have me hot and sexy girls there…

Kon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ichiraku Ramen_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto started walking around in circles, his stomache rumbling.

'Why cant we just have a teeny weeny snack?' Naruto cried, squinting at the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. 'The smell of ramen is getting into me!'

'JUST WAIT NARUTO YOU ASS!' Sakura shouted, slamming a fist into Naruto's face. ' Just be patient and don't throw us that shitty attitude to us.'

Just then, a brown gate suddenly appeared in front of the trio and a tall boy with orange hair came out with an assortment of people.

Naruto could just stare at them. The carrot headed freak had a lion plushie on his shoulder. 'A dude.' With a plushie.' Naruto thought. Then he bursted out laughing!

'Naruto!' Sakura yelled punching him in the stomach to stop his laughs and tears.

Sakura looked at the orange haired guy. 'He was quite cute, but not as much as Sasuke-kun!' Sakura got out from her thoughts and looked at the boy.

'Are you the guys who would give us a tour in your village? I am Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you.' He stuck out a hand in greeting

'Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura! We _are _the guys who will give you a tour!' Sakura squealed shaking his hand. She can't help noticing that Ichigo's hand was…warm.

'You are turning red, are you hot?' Ichigo said curiously. Sakura went back to her senses and noticed that she was blushing! 'Oh n-nothing, yeah I am hot whaddya think…' Sakura babbled.

Rukia, gave a glare at Sakura, who of course, did not notice her. 'How dare she steal my boyfriend!' Rukia shouted in her thoughts.

Naruto looked extremely fuming and angry. He was jealous of course, since he could see Sakura falling for Ichigo.

Sai, as usual, had no reading whatsoever on his pale face.

Then a flurry of orange came jumping towards Sakura. 'N-N-N-N-E-E-E-E-E-E-S-S-S-S-A-A-A-A-N-N-N-N-N!' the ball of orange cried.

KAPOW! Using her superhuman strength she gave the ball a knuckle sandwich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to Kon's me me diary_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just saw this super hot pink haired girl! Her name is Sakura! (What a lovely name)

I tried pouncing to her chest to give me all my_ llluuuuuuvvvv _but instead I got a punch on my 'skull', even though I don't have one.

That babe then took us to the boss of the village. I saw lots of people giving me stares.

I mean come ON! Where are their manners! It is not polite to stare! And it is very common to see a plushie lion able to walk and talk by itself!

When we met the leader of Konoha, I had to resist myself! Her name is Tsunade and her chest was very big!

You can say I wanted to jump and snuggle her but since I have been warned by a blondie idiot called Naruto that Tsunade could beat the hell out of me, I became very careful to choose which girl I can give my love.

It is pure coincidence that a sex bomb is ruling over KON-oha. This is one of the best news I've got so far.

After that, a black haired boring guy called Sai brought us to this hot spring! I am so hyped! Hot spring means naked girls. I'm practically drooling! WHOOO!

Hey. Something is not right. There is this guy in the hot spring(the male part). Whoa! That guy has white spiky hair! (note to mrs.w.hitsugaya: just like hitsugaya taicho)

He seems to be totally absorbed about this piece of wood separating the girls from the guys…

WAIT A MINUTE! He's not staring at the wood… he's looking through a hole! And do you know what that means? Heaven, HERE I COME!

Kon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Konoha's hot spring_

_Male section_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is the Konoha hot spring,' Naruto said in a false cheery voice, 'Relax and have a nice time!' Then he glared at Ichigo with pure hatred.

Sai dunked himself in the hot water, looking pinker by the second.(because the water is steamy, so uh yeah)

Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi and Izuru jumped into the spring. 'AHHH' they sighed in unison.

Byakuya went into the spring and closed his eyes, looking handsome as usual, his dark black hair blowing in the breeze.

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose then sighed. His glasses misted up every time he wiped it. 'Might as well take them off,' he thought with dismay.

Ukitake smiled, as Sentaro offered to massage is shoulders. After all, who would reject a massage?

'What about you Toshiro?' said Ichigo. 'Aren't you gonna have a dip?'

'I hate hot water and steam,' grumbled Hitsugaya Toshiro, 'and call me _Hitsugaya taicho_.'

Kon came running towards a white haired man whose eyes were looking into the world of females.

'Hey, whats your name?' Kon said as casually as he could to the man.

'The name's Jiraiya. What's yours, plushie?' Jiraiya replied, looking annoyed.

'Kon.' Besides what are you doing?' Kon growled.(not really growled but in a lion-ish way) 'Research.' Jiraiya said looking back into the minute hole.

'May I join ya?' Kon said hopefully. Jiraiya stared at the doll funnily. ' Well, why not?' Jiraiya said, obviously amused. 'You may look, but do not make any sounds…this hole is a secret, nobody is supposed to know. And I really like your enthusiasm, Kon.'

Kon, trembled, as he wasn't able to contain his excitement! He placed his beady, shining eye on the hole…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hot spring_

_Ladies section_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Have a wonderful time at the Konoha hot spring!' said Sakura, 'I hope you enjoy your stay here!'

Yoruichi gave Sakura a nod then took off the towel that was wrapped around her body. Taking a perfect stance, she dived into the water headfirst.

'Ah! Yoruichi! You are marvellous at diving!' cried Soi Fon emotionally. 'I can never surpass my idol's diving skills!' the 2nd captain thought desperately.

Rukia, Orihime and Matsumoto splashed each other with hot water while gossiping over something about boys and love. They three took a sip of green tea next to them.

The 4th captain, Unohana was relaxing in the hot spring. A warm towel covered her eyes.

Then Tsunade came to the hot spring. 'Are you having a wonderful time in here?' she asked pleasantly. 'I think I'll take a dip for a while.'

'Oh yes, this is wonderful!' Orihime squealed, 'It's perfect! After this, I'd like to go to this ramen store Naruto-kun told me about!'

The 5th hokage suddenly took out a kunai and threw it through a black spot in the fence that separated the men hot spring from the ladies one.

'YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!' A terrifying scream came from the men's hot spring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kon's me me diary once again!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!! This is so unfair! How can that Jiraiya peep at girls without getting caught?

This is the most unjust since I need that four-eyed freak to sew me back an eye! Her short sword thingy went straight into my eye! YOUCH! It really hurts!

After I got caught, goddess of the village gave me a punch that sent me flying away from the hot spring to the woods. Unfortunately, she punched me, I only saw a towel, no squishy squishy pudding!

It took me almost a whole day to find Ichigo! Oh why did I have to give away myself?

I need more practise…grrr. Stealth and sneaky… I should peep at babes more often.

Kon

_To be continued next chapter_

PS: I'm not going to continue until I have at least one review(And a GOOD ONE)


	2. heartbroken

Awww, thanks for the review…Anyway, hope you like it-its starting to get a bit ichixruki-ish

After the perverted predicament with Kon, the gang go to Ichiraku Ramen…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ichiraku Ramen_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud slurping sound came behind from an extremely large ramen bowl. Miso soup and ramen came flying from all directions.'NARUTO!' yelled Sakura, looking pissed off, 'STOP YOUR SLURPING! IT'S IMPOLITE TO OUR VISITORS!'

Naruto wiped his mouth on his sleeve and set down his bowl with a slam on the table. 'That hit the spot!' he said, smacking his lips.

'I'm so sorry you had to witness Naruto's bad table manners,' Sakura said sweetly to the orange haired Shinigami sitting next to her. 'No problem,' Ichigo said, picking out ramen from his hair. Sakura giggled then put her arm around his waist.

Rukia, who was also sitting next to Ichigo gave furtive glances at Ichigo and Sakura. 'She's putting her arm around Ichigo! How dare she! And Ichigo isn't objecting! Grrr…' Rukia thought, eating her portion of food daintily. 'At least Ichigo wouldn't go _that _far.'

As soon as Ichigo finished his lunch, Sakura pulled Ichigo's hand and dragged him away. 'What?' he said, sounding startled as she started to pull him around the corner. 'I'll meet you later Ruki- Ah! Where ARE you taking me!?' Ichigo hollered. He was then out of sight.

Rukia glared at the place where the pink haired ninja once stood and she stood up. 'Where are you going?' Naruto asked, just as he received his second bowl of ramen from Ayame. 'It's nothing.' Rukia replied as she stepped out from her seat, 'And it doesn't concern you.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kon's me me diary_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh… My stomach really hurts! Who knew a girl could have so much power in one punch?

I finally found Rukia wandering around this store cupboard with some traces of carrot head's reiatsu! I was soooo shocked, including Rukia when she opened it!

OH. MY. GOSH. That babe, Sakura was kissing Ichigo! I can't believe it! BETRAYAL! OH! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO GIVE HER FIRST KISS TO ME! NOT TO ICHIGO! THE HORROR!

Kon, extremely crushed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Cupboard, near the Ninja Academy_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'ICHIGO!' screamed Rukia. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Ichigo pulled away from Sakura's hungry lips then said, 'It's her fault!' he casually said, pointing a finger at Sakura, his eyes looking unfocused. Rukia noticed a bottle of sake on the floor. He was obviously drunk.

'He's mine now.' Sakura cackled, wrapping her arms around Ichigo, ready to plunge in for another kiss.

'YOU CHEAT!' cried Rukia, smashing the sake bottle on Ichigo's head, 'YOU MADE HIM DRUNK DIDN'T YOU, YOU PINK PROSITUTE!' Sakura glared at Rukia then said, 'how can I kiss him if he isn't drunk.' She looked at the drunk Shinigami. 'And he's a very talented kisser. Too bad you lost him!'

Rukia was so overwhelmed at the sight of Ichigo embracing Sakura that tears filled her eyes. She felt that she could never be happy again. Ichigo with Sakura…IT WAS TOO MUCH!

'I HATE YOU!' the petite girl screeched, slapping the ninja on the cheek then she ran off, crying her heart out.

Kon followed her, calling her to come back. Sakura rolled her eyes. She shut the cupboard door to carry on making out.

_To be continued next chapter_

Sorry the chapter's extremely short, I didn't have much time! Please review at least two times otherwise there wont be a third chapter!


	3. Trip to the Academy

Hey, sorry for the late update; stupid teachers giving me too much projects(no offence). Please R&R. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach but if I do, I'll make Byakuya MINE!

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Rukia!' yelled Kon, trying to keep up with Rukia's somewhat amazing speed, 'COOOMMMEEE BAAACCCKKK!!!!'

Rukia, as usual, ignored Kon's protests and kept sprinting towards the hotel that she and Nii-sama was living in.

'That BAKA!' Rukia yelled in her heart, 'How could he? Wait, why do I feel so jealous…is it because I **love **Ichigo…'

Tears were streaming down her pale face. She felt that her heart was about to break. She just wanted to relieve the pain in her delicate heart and just die…die…

The black haired lady opened her hotel room door and jumped on her bed, sobbing. Kon went up to her. 'Nee-san?' he said carefully tapping her on the head. 'If Ichigo doesn't love you, you still have me?' He squeaked.

Just as he expected, he got a well deserved punch from Rukia. But when he got up, dusting his feet, he saw Rukia giving him a little smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kon's me me diary_

_Rukia's hotel suite_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH THE PAIN! RUKIA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SAD! It really breaks my heart to see you cry!!!

I don't really mind if Ichigo is snogging the babe Sakura (sniffs) since Rukia will be open and she will pour all her love into me! Yes! Rukia…here I come… Wait.

Maybe I can just still search to see if there are anymore babes that are hotter than Rukia, I could just flip skirts up…sigh. Not enough time, we are going to visit all those wet babies in the Ninja Academy.

But this proves quite useful since I could teach and dirty those young minds of dirtiness and pervy things….and they will call me Sensei and I could finally get some damn respect!

Kon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ninja Academy_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Say hello to all the visitors, class.' Iruka said, smiling at the Shinigami. 'Good afternoon visitors,' chorused the class. Rukia sniffed, wiping away the last of her tears with her sleeve. Ichigo looked a bit guilty but still wore the scowl on his face.

Sakura looked a bit pink, hooking arms with the orange haired Shinigami. Byakuya looked perfectly composed and emotionless, although he gave his sister some worried glances.

Naruto looked pissed off. (to deep Naruto fans, you should know why)

Soi Fon glared at the children. They hardly look powerful, let alone looking like a ninja!

Kon looked around the class. Which three little brats would he choose to cause mischief with? He scanned around the room. He looked around, trying to see if there were any kids in the 'gangster' type.

At the back table, a kid wearing goggles and wearing a t-shirt that printed out the leaf village's symbol was chewing bubble gum.

A dopey looking boy next to him was sniffing into a hankie. A girl with red blush was humming a little tune, her tiny feet tapping to the rhythm.

'KONOHAMARU! UDON! MOEGI!' yelled Iruka, a vein popping from his head, 'TAKE THE BUBBLE GUM FROM YOUR MOUTH! MOEGI, STOP HUMMING! ITS ANNOYING OUR VISITORS! UDON! DIDN'T I TEACH YOU NOT TO USE YOUR HAND TO WIPE YOUR SNOT!?'

The teacher then looked a bit flustered then said, 'Sorry, your honours but, some people in the class don't have discipline!'

Just as Iruka was about to give a burning glare at the three kids, Kon stepped forward and jumped onto a desk.

'WWAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' screamed Iruka, jumping around ten feet in the air. Naruto sniggered. 'A TALKING DOLL! I MEAN A MONKEY! NO-NO I MEAN A LION!?'

Kon looked offended. 'That wasn't very nice!' Kon yelled, raising his er…fists? 'You want a challenge? Huh? Huh? HUH!?' Kon leapt onto Iruka's shoulder.

'Y-yes! Of course, I am sorry to offend y-you I…' The ninja teacher stuttered. 'Now!' Kon squeaked, pointing at Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. 'You three, I give you permission to skive class because I have a mission with you guys!'

'ALL RIGHT! NO CLASS!' yelled Konohamaru, jumping up and down, his dark hair flying here and there. He winked at Matsumoto and Orihime. Udon cheered along whilst Moegi giggled and tugged the jumping boys down.

'Calm down Konohamaru! I most certainly **not **allow you guys to go with the visitors! You will be a nuisance to them! And not only you haven't done your homework, but you must practise shuriken throwing!' Iruka sternly said, wagging his finger.

Kon tried to find away around it. 'Mr. Teacher! I promise the trip with me and those kids would be very…er school-ish! They would mostly learn more with me than you!' the lion plushie said. Tact wasn't Kon's thing.

Iruka looked a bit pissed because of his comment but said, 'Alright, honoured guest, if you really want them to come, I…guess I can allow them…'

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi came running towards the front of the class. 'OH YEAH! SEE A ME BECOME A FULL FLEDGED NINJA AFTER THE TRIP WITH THE PLUSHIE!!!' cried Konohamaru.

Kon glared at the dark haired boy. 'Note, my name is Kon,' he said, tapping Konohamaru on the shoulder.

'This is no educational experience, just they have to help me on my peeking skills…' the mod-soul thought evilly, rubbing his paws together. 'Well, lets go to get some lovely school time!' Kon shouted, jumping into the air.

Rukia ran out of the classroom, sobbing.

_To be continued next chapter…_

Liked it!? I hope you do! I would like at least 5 reviews before making another chapter.


	4. Apologies

Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! XIE XIE! Ok, I was just being random…any way, thanks for all you loving reviews! This is the last chapter, and have a very happy CNY!

'So,' Konohamaru said, rubbing his hands together, 'Where **are **going plushie doll thingy?' The four of them had escaped from the gang of shinigami, who were planning to go to this jewelry stall. Now they were just standing near clumps of trees and flowers.

Kon glared at the hyped black haired boy. 'My. Name. Is. Kon. K-O-N!' shouted Kon. 'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? And call me Kon-sensei, since I'll be your teacher during this…er…session.'

The lion plushie scanned the street for some hot girls. BINGO! An overwhelming seductive woman was heading their way. Her hair was blonde and her blue eyes were just stunning.

He smiled devishly then whispered to the three kids. 'If you want to accompany me to do all sorts of fun stuff, you have to pass this…test!'

'Aww man!' cried Udon. 'And I thought we were going to have some fun!' He wiped his nose with his sleeve again. Kon sighed. 'Think!' he thought, rubbing his temples. Finally, he came to then said quietly, 'Don't worry, it's a very fun test! All you have to do is flip that cutie's skirt up! See?'

Kon pointed a err….finger, if you can call it one. 'Then, take a picture of her undies!' The perverted sensei then took out a digital camera from his pouch (Uryu installed one for him) and handed it to the trio. 'Good Luck!' Kon whispered as the three crept out from the bushes like James Bond.

'Hee hee hee! Clever little moi!' thought Kon as he glanced at the sexy woman's skirt.

Konoha's jewelry

The shinigami looked around the store in awe! Jewels, diamonds and crystals were all over the walls, display shelves and floors! Even Rukia was able to stop crying to gaze at the magnificent sight.

Sakura squealed and pulled Ichigo to a display shelf. 'Look darling! This is my favorite crystal! It's cute right?' Ichigo wasn't really paying attention. He kept turning his head around to give anxious glances at her.

Rukia just ignored him and just went to look at some necklaces. Her finger was stroking this white diamond chappy necklace which had red ruby hearts for eyes.

Byakuya was just walking around the store and bought a hisana shaped diamond for luck.

Ishida also bought something: A pair of earrings for Orihime which was shaped just like her hairclips, the six hibiscus flowers. Orihime blushed and broke out into a warm smile as Ishida presented it to her. From a distance, they looked like a happy couple.

Hitsugaya's eyes just darted around the store, looking for a perfect ring for Hinamori. 'Something with flowers' he thought. The white haired captain finally spotted a daisy ring and purchased it.

After an hour in the store, it was already night time so everybody decided to go eat at some sushi restaurant.

Kon's POV

The three stealthy kids crept towards the sexy lady, who was no looking at some fashion magazine at the Konoha bookstore.

Moegi was the distraction. She started walking then accidently on purpose bumped into her. She fell onto the ground. 'A-hhhh…sumimasen, sumimasen…' stuttered Moegi.

Just as the lady was about to help her up, Konohamaru suddenly leapt from his hiding place. 'NINJA PHASE 1! COMPLETE!' he yelled as he got the hem of her skirt. He flipped it up, causing her to scream.

Udon quickly ran and took his polaroid. 'NINJA PHASE 2! COMPLETE! SAY CHEESE!' he shouted as he swiftly clicked the camera. Her undies were white with lace.

From a distance, Kon licked his lips. 'This is going to be a lovely picture!' thought Kon, as he continued watching the drama. He restrained from drooling and signaled Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon back to the hiding spot.

Before the kids even took a step towards Kon, the sexy chick took the three from behind their shirts. 'Not so fast…' she said, fuming mad. The following scenes are too violent to explain. Just the words: BASH! SMASH! Are enough to describe it.

'Ino!' yelled a yellow haired man. 'Your mom is calling you to get back home right now!' The hot babe looked at her father then rushed to join him. Ino left the kids in a wedgie, their undies hanging from this lamp post. Their faces were badly bruised.

Kon ran over to the trio. 'Thanks!' said Kon happily, snatching the camera from Konohamaru's hand. 'Finally, I got the perfect picture for my wallet! All I have to do is to scan the picture and its mine!'

Konohamaru glared at Kon. 'Okay sensei, can you get us down now?' Kon smirked then slyly said, 'You are ninja, you're supposed to know how to get down! MUHAHAHAHA!' Kon laughed as he ran away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N__ear a cliff thingy__, 9:00pm_

_I'm__ too lazy to say all those eating scenes)_

_Flashback:_

_'__Ichigo!? Where are you taking me?__'__ Rukia cried. Everybody had left the sushi shop and went back to the hotels to sleep to get ready for __tomorrow's__ departure back to Soul Society. Ichigo and Rukia __were__ left alone._

_T__h__e present:_

Ichigo carried Rukia bridal style to this cliff thingy where there was a good view of the stars and the moon. He ignored all her screaming and her weak punches. Tonight was the night he could give it to her…

Rukia struggled from Chico's grasp. But after a few minutes, she gave up. Actually, it was quite nice to be snuggled up. She buried her head into Ichigo's chest.

He finally let go of Rukia slowly, letting her feet touch the floor and to stand upright. The black haired woman started to run away but Ichigo held her arm tightly.

'Rukia!' He shouted, 'Don't leave!' The short girl looked into Ichigo's eyes. His amber eyes had so much concern and passion in it. She started to sob. Ichigo wrapped and arm around her and placed his other hand on her head.

The black haired girl suddenly slapped Ichigo's arm away. 'H-HOW CAN YOU STILL HUG ME WHEN YOU ARE ALREADY WITH SAKURA!' she yelled, wiping her tears. 'I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, BE WITH SAKURA I HA-'

Before she could utter another word, the orange haired shinigami grabbed her and closed the gap between their lips. Rukia's eyes opened in shock and surprise as Ichigo deepened the kiss, turning it into a fully fledged french.

After a few minutes of deep passionate kisses, they broke apart, smiling and panting slightly. Ichigo took her hand and gazed into her violet orbs. 'I'm so sorry Rukia,' he whispered, 'I was such a jerk…no, worse than a jerk…'

Rukia interrupted him. 'Baka.' She said smiling, 'I accept your apology.' Ichigo grinned then took out a small box with a red ribbon. 'Then this is for you!' Rukia's eyes widened and she took the bow from Ichigo. She opened and saw…the chappy necklace that she really wanted!

He took the necklace from her hand and helped her wear it around her neck. 'Like it?' he said, stroking her black hair. 'I love it!' shouted Rukia, embracing him tightly. 'I wish this night will never end,' Ichigo thought as he dived in for another kiss.

_T__he next day, Senkai Gate_

All the shinigami were near Ichiraku Ramen again, this time leaving Konoha and going back to home sweet home. Tsunade smiled at all of them apart from Kon. She gave to doll a death ray glance with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

'Thanks for touring us around Konoha!' Ichigo said warmly to Gondaime. 'It's our pleasure.' She smiled. Sakura then pushed her way from the crowd towards Ichigo and gave him a big bear hug. He looked taken aback.

'Promise that you will come back here to visit me?' the pink haired ninja sweetly said. Ichigo looked at her with horror then covered it up with a fake smile. 'Of course!' he said. 'Never again.' He thought as the shinigami piled into the gate. 'At least me and Rukia are together! This is what I call a happy ending.'

Yay! Finished! Please R&R even though I am not gonna write another chapter?


End file.
